1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and terminal for changing a management object (MO) of a broadcast service guide and, more particularly, to a method, system and terminal for changing an MO of a broadcast service guide capable of remotely solving a problem of a terminal quickly and easily by partially correcting a parameter requested to be changed among MOs of a service guide of a terminal side when the subscriber terminal that receives the broadcast service has a problem and upon receiving a corresponding request of a server or the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast service refers to providing broadcast data(signals) or various supplementary information to a mobile terminal over the air interface. Namely, the broadcast service is a fresh type mobile terminal service including a service type that a service provider provides usable information to every subscriber of its service and a service type (multicast service) that the service provider provides information to only subscribers of a certain group which have subscribed to a certain item or contents.
The broadcast service basically provides the same service to multiple subscribers at the same time, and an advantage of such broadcast service is that subscribers can be managed in a one-to-multiple manner while providing the same service. Namely, multiple subscribers can be accommodated by a single transmission of the broadcast service.
Meanwhile, a device management (DM) technique to be applied to the broadcast service refers to a technique that when a particular processing command is received from a DM server, a DM client performs the corresponding command.
In such DM techniques, a state value that changes while an operation is being performed or a measured value that is measured periodically (or when a certain event occurs) or other types of values are formed by a certain device (e.g., a terminal) as at least one DM object of a DM tree (or other type of hierarchy structure used for performing device management), and such values are stored in the DM object whenever there is a change in such values. Accordingly, the DM server can remotely read and check the state value, the measurement value, and the like stored in the DM object(s) by using DM techniques.
The DM technique is based on a two-way protocol that a DM message may be transmitted and received through a DM session and a one-to-one communication protocol.
FIG. 1 is a signal flow chart schematically showing a main procedure of the DM protocols.
In order to transfer a DM command, the DM server should first create a DM session. Namely, the DM server transmits a DM session notification message to a terminal (or device) through pushing, the terminal is connected with the DM server to request a connection of the DM session.
In some cases, however, the DM session notification message may not be required (for example, when the device informs the DM server about a certain event generated therein).
Upon receiving the DM session request from the DM client, the DM server verifies authentication information of the device and allows a connection of a DM session to thus complete the connection of the DM session. After the DM session is connected, the DM server transfers the DM command to the DM client and the DM client performs the received DM command and transmits corresponding results to the DM server, by exchanging messages therebetween.
Then, the DM server may check the DM command performance results, and terminate the DM session or transmit a new DM command.
Through the session, the DM server may read resources existing in the device, provide new resources to the device, or change or delete resources existing in the device.
However, application of the terminal DM technique based on the two-way communication to the broadcast service has some problems as follows.
That is, the MO, the message format, used in the terminal DM technique has been defined centering on the two-way communication, not for the broadcast service.
In addition, because the broadcast service transmits broadcast contents in a point-to-multipoint manner, it does not consider whether to receive an OK response of a subscriber or not, and thus, when a corresponding subscriber terminal has a problem, a service provider cannot quickly cope with a corresponding situation to solve the problem.